One difficulty continuously experienced by pet owners is that generally only a thin layer of plastic material separates their hand from animal waste when such waste is to be picked up. Therefore, any breach in the plastic material may expose the owner's hand to undesirable bacteria contained in the animal waste.
Another difficulty continuously experienced by pet owners is that picked up waste is stored in the same trash container that is used for general household waste and therefore the owner may experience unpleasant odor when depositing household waste into the container.
As it generally known, prior art waste storage containers when left standing in an open area provide little resistance to a strong wind and therefore the waste contents may spill out from the container necessitating an undesirable clean-up effort.
Furthermore, as is generally well known, presently available waste storage containers either for indoor or outdoor use are constructed to accept specially made plastic bags. Accordingly, those who desire to recycle plastic bags used for packing groceries or other goods are disadvantaged when attempting to fit such plastic bags into the available waste storage containers.